Benaiah
As the humvee traverses a bump, Benaiah jolts awake. Benaiah is not his name, but like YHVH, His name shalt not be spoken at this time. Benaiah looks around to still see His troop fast asleep. Quietly He stands up and carefully navigates His way to the driver's area. He motions to the person in the passenger seat and they switch places. "How far out are we?", Benaiah asks. "About...two, three hours maybe?", the driver replies. "Want to switch out? I can drive for a bit while you sleep." "Yeah, why not. God knows I need to rest." The driver stands up and goes towards the back of the transport car. Alone, Benaiah stands his iPod up on the dashboard and gets lost in the music, briefly. Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles... I'm feeling very still... And I think my spaceship knows which way to go... The iPod screen begins flashing colors as if the screen suddenly cracked, and the sound is reduced to a loud, ear-piercing fizzle. In recoil, Benaiah slams on the breaks to give himself a chance to recuperate. As he reaches for the iPod to attempt to fix it, he spots a strange figure in the road just barely illuminated by the headlights. He feels like he knows who it is, but just in case reaches for the hand gun in his pocket. The figure walks towards the car and opens the door, hopping into the passenger seat. "Let me fix that for you", he says. Benaiah hands him the iPod, his guest firmly touches the screen and the device goes black, the noise ceases. "Seems electronic interference is purely a selective trait at this point.", the guest chuckles. Benaiah looks to the road and keeps driving. "So...", the guest continues, "how did it go?" Benaiah is silent still, for a moment. "We went out to the place, someone was definitely living there. Empty milk cartons and tin cans...no sign of Brannigan, so we can't really be sure that it was him." "Alex was a mistake.", the guest replied. Benaiah said nothing. There's an awkward silence for a bit. Suddenly the humvee stops moving. "Let's step out for a moment," the guest says. The two step out into the night, illuminated by the headlights. "Show me something." the guest says. Benaiah is very hesitant, anxiously looking back to the carrier. "They will not see you, Yeshua." "Don't...don't call me that." Benaiah replies. Another awkward silence. "Okay, um, here goes." "Go ahead" the guest replied anticipatorily. Suddenly Benaiah shot through the ground with a wet bang, disappearing into the concrete below him. Moments later, he emerged from the concrete holding a hamburger. The guess fell to the ground in bellowing laughter. "Good! Very good!" he screamed. "How can I do this?" Benaiah asked. "You're special," the guest replied, "if you want to do something, you must simply will it, and it will be." "Now, see if you can replicate...this..." Suddenly, with a grueling cracking sound, lanky black tendrils shot from the guest and hoisted him up like a spider. Crossing his legs mid air, the guest extended his arm, prompting his disciple to adhere. Benaiah strained, and after an embarrassingly long period of unsuccessful attempts, finally conceded. Without warning, Benaiah doubled over screaming, from His back came quick elevations in skin, before thin, malnourished stalks of flesh burst through into the outside with a sickening rip. As the blood dripped from the punctures from which the juvenile tentacles had created, the guest walked over and gently held one in his hand. "Hm. Premature. Oh well, they'll be fully grown soon enough." Benaiah simply whimpers in pain, all he can manage to do. The guest extends his hand, standing silently for a bit. Benaiah weakly grasps it, and the guest hoists him up. They make their way back to the truck and sit in the driver's seat again. "You alright?" "Yeah," Benaiah grunted through clenched teeth. "First time's always the worst. By now you'll be able to do it better and more often. It'll start hurting less and less, too." There was a sudden cry from the personnel carrier in the back. "Holy shit!!" There was a very quick fumbling sound and then something glowing bright red was shot straight at the passenger seat. As flame and smoke filled the cabin, and amongst the surprised cries of sleepy soldiers, Benaiah heard, "I'm so sorry about this, I have to make it look convincing." Benaiah felt himself forced down and passed out once his head hit the dashboard. Benaiah awoke in a medic's bay, his head throbbing. Later he would get the whole story, the driver awoke and saw Gascot in the driver's area, acted quickly and shot a flare gun (the first thing he found) right at the fucker and 'saved a life' by lighting the whole damn carrier on fire. As he turned to the left, towards an open doorway he heard, "Did you hear? The commander is flying all the way in just to see this kid. I heard he was real fuckin' adamant about it. Who the hell is this kid?" Sated, Benaiah turned to the right and saw a small card. He picked it up, reading, "GET WELL SOON BENAIAH :)" followed by a tiny red heart. "Benaiah?", he chuckled, closing his eyes for another rest. He'd later find out Benaiah means "Son of Yah" Category:Creepypasta